Love With No Bounds
by CuteANDSexxxy17
Summary: They are best friends,family to each other. Troy and Taylor married their High School sweethearts, had their dream family. But when tragedy stikes, hiting them close to home.. Will they ever find the love and strength to make it or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Taylor was putting the last touches on her daughter's hair. She was getting ready to attend Chad's MVP dinning celebration. Her husband had been under a lot of pressure these last few days. She was trying to keep everything together but was starting to lose some faith in her marriage. Though the only thing keeping Taylor together was her children and her best friend, Troy Bolton.

Thinking about him put a soft smile on Taylor's face, he was always their when she needed him. When Chad didn't get home for the last two months of her pregnancy with Isabelle, or Baby girl as Troy likes to call her, Troy was their every step of the way. He even spend the night on the due date, so just in case she needed to go to the hospital late at night, he could take her and all the kids.

Their relationship was a great one, many people saw them with all their children and assumed they were a family. In a way, they were. Gabby was Taylor's best friend from high school, they were sister in every way. Tay and Gabby both married their high school sweethearts, which of course was Chad an Troy. Those two being best friends were just like brothers. So it was only natural they blended families and share the same dates: wedding, pregnancy, celebrations, vacations,  
you name it.

"Come on, Tay. I need you get the ready." Chad said as he walk out of the walk in closet. He was dressed in a three piece suit, he grew to become a strong, build man. His hair was a little more tamed then in high school. He was still as handsome, to Taylor. Though, their kids seems to like less and less. But, it goes with the territory. He is an famous athlete, actor, and activist for communities. He can't be home all the time, that falls onto Taylor.

"I am ready, Chad. I just had to fix, Bella's curls, Elaine and Janelle are ready." Taylor said, as she set her little girl down and smooth out her Chanel dress, it was backless, dark purple grown, deep V- open top. Taylor turned to check out the back making sure the dress hugged her just right. Then she put on her diamond bracelet, and ruffled her deep curls to give off the Shirley Temple look.

"Hmm.. That dress is awful revealing, Tay.. I may have to jack up some idoits tonight..." Chad said as he checked out his wife of six years.

Tay sighed softly, she really couldn't stand it when Chad would get all possessive of everything she wore, especially out in public.

"It's fine, and we all look good. That's all that matters, ever man in world knows I am with you, they wouldn't dare challenge the Mr. MVP." Taylor said while smiling. She saw Chad's cocky grin creep up on his face.

Taylor called her girls to the living room, to make sure her two year old, Bella, four year old, Janelle and five year old Elaine were not making up their faces with her expensive make-up, though she found it funny last time, she knew with Chad on edge he would explode about being late and trashy looking kids.

"Coming Mommy!"

Ok-MOMMY"

"MA!" We the sound made by her three angels, the raced down the stair as fast as their little legs can get them.

"Slow down, girls.. Don't hurt yourselves!" Chad yelled at them, scaring Bella the most.

"Chad! Don't yell at them. They are just trying to get down here so we don't make you late. Calm down!" Taylor snapped. She hated when he jumped all on them.

Taylor glared as she reach her girls, and picked up Bella, who looked on the verge of tears.

Just then a loud knock sounded. And Chad answered the door, in came Troy and Gabby right behind with their two sons, six year old Troy Jr., and four year old Gabe.

"Where is the baby girl?!!" Troy loudly spoke to Bella, who jumped in Taylor's arms, waving her arms all around.

"Oh, great. Now that Isabelle sees Troy, I'm second father.." Chad grumbled and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"There's my baby girl!! Oh come on Chad, I like her first crush... She loves you most." Troy said to Chad, then he lift Bella in the air, only to catch her.

"Troy, don't do that.. You trying to give me a heart attack?" Taylor gasped at Troy. She looked to see her nephews with their famous, Bolton grins.

"Hey, Guys, Gabby" Taylor spoke. Taylor hugged her best friend, then she hugged her nephews.

"HEY Mama Tay!" The two boys yelled as the gave hugs and kisses. Taylor and her girls laughed as the reach the boys going towards the stairs to talk.

"Well if you all are done with the family reunion, we need to get going to dinner." Gabby said, with her blackberry in hand, typing away.

******** At the MVP Dinning Table*********

"Chad! My man, that was some speech!" One of the business founders came up to chat with Chad, while Gabby and him were having a glass of champagne.

"Thanks, man." Chad said cocky, not really paying much attention.

"Do you want need anything, Tay?" Troy asked Taylor while she was cutting up all the kids dinners so they can eat safety.

"No, thank you, Troy. I'm fine, though can you give Bella her bottle? She is not liking the water, right now." Taylor asked with a smile, she really loved Troy around, he always kept his focus on the family not matter if they were in public, or just at home having Sunday dinner.

"Sure, Tay. Hey, Baby Bella. You want the bottle Mommy made for you?" Troy said in a baby voice, on to excite the Isabella and have her little chubby legs kicking in all directions.

"YAY!" Isabelle loved when Troy gave her all his attention. She would do anything Troy asked. 'Maybe even more than if I asked her, and I'm her mother' Taylor thought, and it made her laugh.

Hearing that, Troy and all the kids look up to hear Taylor laugh, it was rare whenever they were out on Chad and Gabby's public outing that Taylor was happy and laughing.

Troy looked at her for a minute. Then spoke: "You look beautiful, Taylor." Troy was holding the bottle for Bella to keep drinking.

Taylor blushed a little, "Thanks, Troy. You look pretty handsome yourself." She said with a smirk on her face. Troy smiled back and turned his attention to Bella again.

He lift her out of the high chair and burped her a little. Bella snuggled up closer to Troy, falling asleep against his shoulder.

At this site it made Tay's heart melt, he was so good to her little girl, she knew was for two reason.

1. He was with Taylor throughout the whole pregnancy, Chad and Gabby were on the road doing a lot of promotions for Chad's career. It was up to him to take care of her, her children, and his own kids. They really bonded as a family because of it.

2. He really wanted a daughter, but after all the talks with Gabby, Taylor had it was clear Gabby wanted to keep her figure, in her own words: "I had two boys.. I done!"

Taylor looked to her left and saw the boys were getting restless as well, Gabe, leaned closer to Taylor so he could rest his head against her. The same with her girls, they were leaning against one another.

Troy looked over to see this, and he and Taylor looked at one another knowing their children were tried. It was time to make an exit. Troy shifted Bella closer to him so he could get up let Chad and Gabby know it was time to call it a night.

"Hey guys, the kids are tried out. We need to get them home for bed." Troy whispered, not trying to wake Bella.

"Troy, we need to mingle more. This dinner is for Chad, he needs to get names and numbers." Gabriella said.

"Look man, you and Taylor can go ahead and take the kids home. We will stay here and get some work done." Chad said, waving over to other businessman.

"Alright, whatever. I let the kids say at you place until you bring Gabby over." Troy didn't feel like fighting, not with Bella sleeping sweetly.

"Great, see later, Baby. Don't stay up too late." Gabby grabbed Chad and moved over to more guest.

Troy moved over to get the family ready. "We're out, Chad and Gabby want to stay and work the crowd.. How about we stay over your place and let the kids sleep until tomorrow morning?" Troy asked while he woke up the girls.

"That's fine, I don't mind." Taylor said as she picked up Gabe, he was too tried to even move.

As they headed to the velvet area, an older couple walked over. "Aww.. Look at those angels, they are just too adorable." The elder woman spoke quietly to them.

"Thank you." Troy and Taylor said together.

"Your daughter is just so precious, you are very blessed." The woman said as her car came up.

"He isn-" Taylor started to correct the woman, but Troy interrupted.

"Thank you, Miss. I am." Troy rubbed Bella's back softly and said his goodbyes to the couple.

As they put the kids away in Troy's black Lincoln Navigator. He looked over at Taylor. "They were nice." He said smiling.

"Your lucky Chad didn't hear you say that, he and Gabby would chew you up." Taylor teased, half serious.

"Well, she is a blessing to you and me. So I wasn't wrong." He stated, completely ignoring Taylor shaking her head, laughing at him.

************************************

Later, while the kid were dressed for bed. Taylor changed into her silk nightgown and robe. She was headed to the living room, to check on Troy when she heard her Bella, whimpering.

Taylor moved to her room, but stopped when she saw Troy gently calm her down, and rocked her side to side. He was humming softly, like he had whenever he put her to bed as a newborn.

Taylor couldn't help but tear up, she loved moments like this, she wished so bad that it was Chad holding their daughter and rocking her. But he had changed so much since their newlywed days. Though, seeing Troy take care of her and her little girl, made her feel all the more love for her best friend.

This wasn't the first time she and Troy got compliments for stranges on how beautiful their family was, mistaking them for husband and wife, with all their kids with them. And also, not the first time Troy has made a mission to not correct them for thinking that way, either.

Taylor watch as Troy moved to sit in the rocking chair, he kissed Bella's checks and smoothed her hair down. Taylor took that moment to move into the room and place her hands on Troy's shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"So, I see you doing mommy's duties when I'm not around, huh?" Taylor teased.

Troy laughed and moved a hand over hers. "No just being a good uncle and giving you time to get ready for bed."

Taylor kneed down, and looked at the two, "Well thank you. I'm really happy you are here tonight." Taylor moved up to kiss his check and softly rub Bella's head.

"You know I will always be here for you, your my best friend. My family." Troy spoke softly. They both looked at each other for what seemed like hours, when they felt Bella, move a little.

"Let me put her down." Taylor whispered, she slide hand and arms with Troy's, making her heart flutter a she placed her baby girl in her crib, watching as she rubbed her face against Taylor's handmade silk pillow.

"Can she be more perfect?" Troy said, as he moved his hands on her shoulder.

"I know, sometimes I can't believe she is my little girl. She is so special, I can't believe I am lost her when Chad and I had that fight." Taylor said back.

"I remember, I never wanted to kick Chad's ass so much for that. I was so scared when the hospital called me." Troy moved closer to hug her from behind.

"Well, let's have some coffee, it getting really late and Chad hasn't called yet to let us know when he will be done." Taylor grabbed his head and lead him downstairs.

Around Midnight, Troy and Taylor started to get worried. Gabby nor Chad had called yet.

"I sure that just got held up.." Troy trailed off as he tried to convince Taylor and himself not to worry.

"Well, I can't wait. I going to call the hotel to see if they are ok." Taylor jumped up to grab the house phone when the doorbell rang.

"See, I told you Tay. It probably them drunk.." Troy said, laughing as he answered the door.

Taylor walked up with Troy to cuss them out for scaring her, when she saw a man and woman in a black uniform and badgets.

"Are you Troy Bolton and Taylor Danforth?" The policeman said.

Taylor heart jumped in her throat and Troy tremble sightly.

"Yes, that's us. Is everything okay, Officer's?" Troy asked weakly.

"I'm afraid not, their was an accident. A Gabriella Bolton and Chad Danforth were catch in a collusion. It seems they were leaving a 'Stars Motel' when a drunk driver rammed the car into a tree..." The police officer hesitated sightly when he didn't finish his sentence.

"Please tell me, is my husband okay... Is he at the hospital.. PLEASE TELL ME HE IS OKAY!!!" Taylor scream, crying. She had a feeling this was more than just a bad accident.

Troy shook as waited for the answer. "Please is my wife and best friend okay, Sir?"

_"No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."_

*****************************************TBC*************************************

**I hope you all like the new chapter!!! I wanted to bring something brand new to the Traylor fics out now.. Let me know what you think, should I continue?**

**THANKS FOR READING my newest story!!! :) XOXOOXOOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy sat in his living room, dazed and tried. He was holding his youngest son, Gabe. Today was one of those dark days, the family was being hounded by the press.

'God...' Troy thought, had it only been three months since that terrible life changing day? Three months since Taylor was screaming and crying about the police telling them Chad and Gabby were dead.. Three months since the him, Taylor and the kids laughed or smiled... Three months since having to the memorial of his late wife and best friend....

Gabe whimpered in his sleep, he was having a hard time sleeping at night, nightmares have been going on since the death of Gabby. For Troy is was so hard to tell his children how their mother was never coming home, that she and Uncle Chad were in heaven... It was so hard for him to be numb and stay focus for his family.

But nothing was a hard as telling Taylor's little girls their father was gone.. The look on their faces, ALL the kids' faces was like nothing he ever wanted to see or feel again. Taylor was taking things hard too, she was crying when all the children finally went to sleep, her and Troy would go to her bedroom and cry until they both feel asleep together.

Troy moved a little so he could lay Gabe down on the couch, Gabe was such a sweet boy. He was so open about all his emotions and feelings. He look like both Gabby and Troy, but his hair was black and eyes were blue with a spark of brown. He had Gabby's cheeks and straight black hair. Troy loved his son, since the day he found out he would be a father again, Gabe was a ball of energy, even as a newborn.. But now, he was sad and quiet a lot more.. He would get so down when Taylor and her girls left two months ago.

Troy moved to his bedroom and dialed Taylor's cell, since the reports were calling the home phone, Taylor got her cell number to list 'private' and only the family had her number. On the second ring, "Troy? Is everything ok? Are the boys fin-?" Taylor asked hastily.

"Tay! Everything is cool, well there is no emergency... I wanted to talk to you about something important... Can you and the girls come over?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Troy. I'll be over soon." Taylor said without hesitation.

"Ok, be safe. Love you." Troy said, he since what happen with Chad and Gabby. He always said 'Love you'.

Taylor smirk softly, "I will. Love ya too, Troy."

*************************************************** At Troy's house*****************************************

Troy and Taylor got all the kids together and placed them in the family room, so they could watch a DVD movie they talked in the dinning room.

Taylor sat down in her black and white jump suit, her long black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Troy could tell from the slight dark circles, she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"So what did you want to talk about, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Well, me and the boys are having a rough time alone at the house. I know from the look of you and the girls, it's the same..." Troy said, with softness, Tay nodded her head at him. Troy moved closer to her, he was dressed in a black wife-beater, and long black shorts. His hair was a mess too, with having to watch over Gabe and TJ, he wasn't getting enough sleep either.

"We all seem to get through the days better with us all together. Since the press is hounding your home, 24-7, I thought maybe you and the girls would like to move in with us..." Troy wait to see what reaction he might have, he knew he didn't want Taylor and their family apart. It felt right to have them all together so they can heal as a family.

"I think that's a great idea, Elaine and Janelle seem happier here with you, TJ and Gabe. I know Bella would love, she is not sleeping well at all. And I personally miss you when we go home... It's so hard, Troy.." Taylor's eyes started to fill.

Troy reach over and pulled her into his arms, he let his head drop on top of her head. They held each other for awhile.

Taylor moved a little back to talk again, "What are we going to do about space and school. You only have four bedrooms.. Gabe and Bella need room to have their naps?" Taylor asked with concern.

"Well, since Elaine and TJ are starting pre-school, and Janelle and Gabe in daycare. We could all stay here until we find a big enough house for all of us, but until then we stay here, since the press is all over your place." Troy answer her while rubbing her back.

Taylor thought for a moment, then answered, "That could work, we could take Bella along and get her approval of the place. I know the kids would love it.."  
Taylor said back, smiling a little. "But where will I sleep, I don't want to invade your bed or anything.." Taylor trailed off.

"Don't worry about that, I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you, it would help me sleep knowing at least someone is in the room again... I- I keep having these nightmares about the accident and Gabby-..." Troy stopped suddenly, Taylor moved her hand through his hair before speaking again.

"I know what you mean, it happens to me too, I having nightmare of not just them but the kids in the car too.. It would be nice to have someone next to me again."  
Taylor spoke softly, looking at Troy in his eyes.

"Well, that's that. Let's go tell the kids..." Troy said as helped Taylor and him up.

They walked hand and hand into the family room, TJ was leaned on by Elaine and Janelle, while Gabe and Bella were laying down on the other side of TJ, holding one another. Everyone was in their favorite cartoon pajamas.

Gabe and Bella saw Taylor and Troy first, the jumped up and ran into the arms.

"Ma-Tay..." Gabe called to Taylor, she let Troy's hand go to pick him up in her arms and kissed him on the head.

"Hey babe.." Taylor spoke to him, he was so sweet and tiny... She had missed him like crazy last week.

Troy picked up Bella, she didn't say a word as she lift her arms around Troy's neck. She knew Troy would pick her up.

They moved to the couch and paused the movie so they could take to the kids.

Taylor went first. "Ok guys, we wanted to ask you guys something before we made a big family change." Taylor shifted Gabe to face her in her lap as she spoke.

"Me and Troy, talked about our situation and thought it would be good to have us all live together, premently..." Taylor stopped to look at her kids and Troy's.

For a while, it was silent then, all at once, loud cheers.

"YAY!"

"YES!!!"

"CAN HAVE A BUMB BED LIKE TJ AND GABE, MOMMY!!!"

"YEAH CAN ME AND JANELLE MOVE NEXT TO GABE AND TJ, MOMMY AND UNCLE TROY!!"

"BA!!"

Troy and Taylor were shocked but smiled brightly at their kids excitement, they haven't been like this in months. This was a great sign for Taylor and Troy. Taylor looked over and Troy mouthed "Thank You". She was so happy Troy came up with this idea, it brought happiness to the long time depressed family, and she felt great, all thanks to her best friend.  
Troy looked over at Tay and read what she mouthed, his heart fluttered at her words and smile. He knew right then and there, they would be whole again and heal together.

"Your welcome", He mouthed back and hugged the kids around them.

This was the night of a we kind of bond between Troy and Taylor, the kids couldn't be happier and this was only the beginning of some special...

**************************TBC***************************************************** **

**Thank you all for the AMAZING support, I wanted to get the ball rolling on Troy and Taylor relationship, this story is going to be a journey for them both. **

**I want to give Shout OUTs my good friends, thank you too: _corbins wifey, MermaidRam85, Staraquarius94, baby2ludaris, chaylorXtraylorlover101, EndlessDreamer1024,  
mzwendy85 and LunaSolTierra!!!!_ Thank you all so much!! **

**Please give me your thoughts, I LOVE FEEDBACK!!! Stay tuned, their is more 'family and some naughty' scenes to be had.. *smirk* It's still a M-Rated fic!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Troy was finishing up his conference meeting with his lead department, when he spotted a picture of Gabriella and their two son. His chest ached up a little when looked back on those days. He and Gabby were happy to when they had Troy Jr., but Gabe was unplanned. Troy wanted to take time behind the camera and focus on his family, though Gabby had other things in mind...

************************************Flashback*********************************************************

"Troy, why are you pushing so hard to leave sports? This is the time to make deals and more jigs for my agency." Gabriella said as they moved to the office room.

"Gabby..." Troy sighed. "You know I want to work on our marriage and be more of a family unit." He said, with softness.

"Troy! The only problems we have is you wanting us to stay home all day and have this dream daughter. I am not like Taylor, I need to feel important and I can't go through the morning sickness, daycare and the never ending doctor's appointments all hours of the day!" She said, frustration and wrinkles showing in her face.

"This has nothing to do with Tay! We keep going in circles with you obsession to bash my best- OUR best friend." Troy shouted.

They both glared at one another until the door bell rang through the house.

"Look, OUR best friends are here, this conversation is over. I'm not having any more children, OKAY!" Gabby stated as she moved to the front door.

"This isn't over, we will leave it now, but I want to talk about this." Troy said, then he moved to the kitchen for drinks.

Gabby sucked her teeth and answered the door with a fake smile, welcoming Chad and Taylor in.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said cheerfully. Chad, Taylor and the kids hugged Gabby and moved to greet Troy, who was on the couch.

They ate dinner and had drinks, things was going good on the surface. But throughout dinner, Taylor notice Troy acting less like his normal happy self.

"So Troy, how is the deals going. I know you wanted me to step in and handle the charity meeting and scheduling. But I notice you never schedule me on the dates you wanted me to handle... Have you changed you mind about it?" Taylor asked with concern.

"Troy's not giving up ball, he needs to send you the dates on the publicity department and funding promots." Gabby answered with sharpness.

Taylor looked at her, then Troy. Taylor knew Troy wanted to focus more behind the public eye and raise his children, but still actively play role in the community.

"I don't know, I'm think about no leaving, yet." Troy rubbed his face while.

The room was silent, Gabby and Chad was moving to the living room for the dessert. Which left time for Taylor to talk to Troy while he went to grab plates and coffee.

"Troy what is going on?" Taylor trapped Troy the counter.

"Gabby wants me stay on the team, and I think for sake of my sanctity, I will keep at it. But I still want you take partner in the lead department, I need your skills and business focus to help me make the transition smooth when I do make my exit." Troy said while he set things on the counter.

"Troy, look at me." Taylor said, she took his face in her hands so he was facing her. "I know this isn't what you want, you have every right to be happy and want to be with your children. Your not being unreasonable. I know how much you want to make your sons proud of you and be their when they need you. Just think about what your doing before you give up on your dreams and goals... Please..." Taylor said. She knew the tough spot he was in right now between his heart and marriage. But he was giving up something more, his home and raising his sons. She knew more than anyone what toll basketball took on family.

Troy stared back at her, he moved in closer to hug her. "This is why I love you, Tay. You always know what to say and do." Troy said as he buried his head in her neck and shoulder.

After a few more seconds, they moved to set up plates and coffee.

"So your going to still finish the year out, huh? Damn, what is Gabby's secret, I wish I could get Chad to just pick up towels!" Taylor laughed.

"Well, Gabby has a way of persuasion. She can be every convincing.." Troy laughed back, he was thinking of her determine business tactics. She was like that at home and work.

"EWW, Troy! I don't want to know about your wife's 'persuasion' with you!" Taylor shuddered while smacking Troy's arm lightly.

"What are you thinking, I'm talking about her constant breathing down my neck day and night, no doing the nasty.." Troy said, he smiled while gabbing the tray and let her grab the coffee as the got ready to leave the kitchen. "...now come on and grab the drinks, you slut." Troy teased at her as he laughed heading to the living room.

"Please, I'm a married woman. You can't be married and a slut, lank head." Taylor yelled out with laughter. She was happy he was back to his old silly self.

When they hit the living room laughing. Chad and Gabby look confused at what they were laughing about.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked to them both.

"It's nothing, just Troy being silly." Taylor said as she handed him a plate and coffee. Everyone was eating and drinking coffee when Taylor moved to face her husband.

"Chad do you think you can still be married and be a slut?" Taylor asked, trying to hide the smirk forming on her lips.

Chad nearly choked on his coffee, messing up his chin. Gabby was patting his back so he could breath, she was laughing.

"WHAT?!!" He shouted with surprise all over his face.

Troy and Taylor looked at each other, then started creaking up, laughing at how their spouses' reacted.

*******************End of Flashback*********************************************************************************

Troy shook his head and laughed at memory of that day. He owed Taylor a lot for helping make this career what it is today. She was always by his side, no matter what he wanted to do. She never judged him or made him feel less of a man, for wanting to be hands on with his family. She understood him, even when Gabby didn't.

He knew Gabby was jealous that Taylor was able to do it all, be in the business world, be a mother, wife and friend to everyone around her. Taylor got a lot of respect and fame for her work since high school. And it didn't help that Chad was making bank on his work on the court, taking the MVP when Troy stepped out. Though Troy got Gabby the agency and big names, staring him. Gabby wanted more, and Troy wanted to stay focus on being a family and husband.

It wasn't until Bella crawled her way into his lap, did Troy realize how late he was at meeting Taylor.

"DA! BA!" Bella shouted to him. She wanted his attention, and Troy was more than happy to give it.

"Hey, Baby girl. How'd you getaway from Mommy?" Troy asked, Bella just giggled and rubbed her little hands on his cheeks, making more baby talk.

"Just like your mommy, you talk like her already..." Troy said, laughing at her increasing volume as he spoke.

"I do not talk like that, thank you very much." Taylor said, holding Gabe in her arms in the doorway.

"Uh-oh, she found us out, Baby girl." Troy said standing up and pretending to be scared. Bella shrieked and hid her face in his shirt, doing her famous grin and giggle while doing so.

"Oh, don't you hide now. You are getting your bath, just like Gabe did." Taylor set Gabe down, and moved toward them with a smirk on her face.

After more playful bantering and Troy being the one to get Bella to stay in the tube. Troy and Taylor was able to put the two kids down for their afternoon nap. Elaine, TJ and Janelle were at school. So this was the perfect time for Tay and Troy to look over homes in the area. After countless calls and ads, they decided on a moved to the living room to watch so news, but instead they got much more.

The Ken Channel 5 News at Noon:

'Today, we catch update on the double killing of MVP basketball star Chad Danforth and Publicist Gabriella Bolton. It seems after departing from the celebration of MVP success. The two were rammed in downtown area, where they were spotted leaving a motel together only to be killed by a drunk driver. The teen, who authorities are not releasing the name of. Confused to of double vehicle manslaughter. Police have been trying to keep quiet of this explosive news due to the victims families, that is Former NBA, All-Star Troy Bolton, husband of Gabriella Bolton, and Taylor McKessie-Danforth, wife of Chad Danforth.

The ex-spouses have of yet to comment or been spotted since this tragic deaths, we will report more at five for more new-' Troy shut the TV off.

They both sat on the couch not saying a word, Troy knew Taylor would be every upset. Troy had been trying keep them out of the news, he thought that if not commenting and keeping the location of the accident out of public view. He wouldn't have to face the truth himself.

"Troy... Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor said as the tears ran down her face. "Is this why you wanted to handle all the arrangements, identifying the cars and bodies, why you wanted me and the kids all under one roof.. SO I WAS IN THE DARK?!!" Taylor voice screamed at him. She couldn't believe it, he knew they were having an affair that night, and got killed in try to get back home and Troy didn't say a single word. He even bought her a private phone so the press wasn't asking questions about that night.

"Taylor... I didn't know for sure they were having an affair until the full police report came in." Troy looked to the floor, he couldn't face her and see the pain, it was too close. He never told anybody about what he found out, because he wanted to mourn the people he loved, he couldn't do that and deal with what was really going on behind his back.

"I went down and Id them both, when the report can in, they release all the belongs to me, I- I found receipts, keys and bags of clothes in the trunk. When the reports came in I read about sperm and a blood work of a child found in Gabriella... I could- I can't deal with trying to be the mourning husband and best friend, AND have to tell you the truth of what was going on Taylor." Troy said angry with tears coming down.

"I hate them for what they did, I HATE they are gone so I can kill them myself!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!!" Troy yelled at here, facing with tears pouring down.

Taylor jumped up and stood in front of Troy. "I wanted the truth, I wanted to know this then.. How could you keep me in the dark, it wasn't just you who lost your love, your family!!!" Taylor yelled back.

Troy stood in her face. "I couldn't tell you, we were all a mess, why did I have to be the one to tell you this.. It was their fault. Look at what it's doing now!! This is what I want to stop, TAY!"

"Don't 'Tay' me, you have an responsibility to tell me the truth when YOU elected to go down their, YOU was the one blowing all this shit about us being a family and heal together, and your a liar and a cheat just like them!!" Taylor screamed back.

Before Troy could even feel hurt or make a move, Taylor back away. "NO! Don't you dare pretend to feel like you care about me know. Not after this, all this time you..." Taylor cried and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

Troy sat down heavily, and cried. And cried. He knew this would come, he hated this whole situation, he hate the position Chad and Gabby put him in. And what it's doing to the little family he has left.

************************************************************TBC***************************************************************************************** **

**AN://This is only the beginnig folks, more to come when we uncover the secret life of Chad and Gabby.. It seems they arent' the only ones with something to hide. **

**Please let me know what your comment and thoughts... I LOVE the feedback!!! :) **

**TIME FOR SHOUT OUTS!!!!!! THANK U to:** **_Babys2245, Nikkoismylove, dreamluver209, TraylorxChaylor, Staraquarius94, chaylorXtraylorlover101, MermaidRam85, EndlessDreamer1024, LunaSolTierra, chaylorfan!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE support :D XOXOXOX_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Taylor, I need you to understand why I did what I did..." Troy said as he banged on the door, for the last 10 mins.

Taylor finally slammed open the door, her face was livid with fury. "I understand well, Troy. You felt the need to keep me in the dark for your own selfish reasons! You KNEW this whole time, and day in and out you were pretending to care about me!! I am so ANGRY at you, Chad was MY HUSBAND!! I needed to know what happen, I need to digest this. YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT IN NEED AND DON'T NEED!" Taylor exploded on Troy, then she walked away without another word to the laundry room, while let to the outside sitting area.

Just as she reached the door, Troy's big hand slammed on the door, while his other hand grip her upper arm.

"GET OFF OF ME TROY!" Taylor yelled at him.

"You are going to listen to me, one way or another. Calm down!" Troy grabbed her by both arms now, shaking her a little roughly.

"I SAID LET GO, DAMN IT" Taylor screamed.... Then "SLAP!" Taylor got her hand free enough to jerk Troy's head to the side.

There was silence.. Taylor shocked the hell out herself, she was never this forceful or this violent with Troy, ever. Between the two was heavy breathing, neither one said a word.

Troy slowly turned his head to face her, his hair was spread wildly all over his face. Taylor could see the forming of a red hand print on Troy's cheek. Troy was staring her down, he watched as her loose tank top bare low, showing her full breast move up and down, due to him grabbing her. His eyes glazed, he look almost dangerous.

"Troy... I- I'm sorry.." Taylor said gently, slightly shaking about what just happend. She knew even though he did something bad, she shouldn't have put her hands on him like that, he was still best friend.

Taylor moved to try and reach out to him, maybe move his hair out of his eyes. But Troy was too mad.... Really mad...

Troy slammed Taylor against the door, he lifted her up, set her on the washer machine, so Tay was his height. His eyes fell down to her lips he slowly let go of her. He wrapped his hand around her bare legs, he moved his lower body between them, then his hand were on the back of her neck and head. Then he did the last thing she ever expected of him, he kissed her.

He warm full lips slammed down hers, Taylor was so shock. 'What the hell is going on', Tay screamed in her head. She wasn't kiss back at first. 'Oh God', Mmmhmm', she gasped when his teeth lightly grabbed her bottom, plump lips, sucking it into his mouth. Taylor moaned at his touch, he was dominating her mouth with his tongue.

He tasted so hot and spicey. He kissed tingled all the way down her spine to her core, making Taylor instantly wet. Taylor throw her arms around his neck, kissing with all the passion she could muster.

Troy and Taylor were so lost, the excitement reached it's peak between them. Troy snatched Tay's blouse, exposing bare skin to Troy's sinful mouth. Troy was so lost that he grabbed her top, pulling it all the down. He growled when saw her nipples pouted out, begging for him to suckle them, and he didn't think twice. He nipped it lightly, then sooth the pain with his hot tongue.

Taylor was going crazy, she couldn't think anymore. Troy switch to her other breast, with the same treatment. Taylor tighten her legs around Troy's waist, rubbing against him.  
Her hand held his held for a minute, holding him to her arched chest. She pulled him away, leaned back a little, kissing him with force. She moaned when his one of his hand moved to her short skirt, rubbing the against her clothed pussy.

She moved her hand down to go down his shorts, she groaned deeply when she discovered he wasn't wear anything underneath. Troy head fell back, he hissed when her soft hands caressed his hard dick, he jerked hard against her hand.

"Tay..Uh.." Troy groaned out. He trying hard not to cum in her hands, so he distracted himself by moving her thong. His pointed finger found her plump clit, she was soaking his hands with her hot juices. He stroked with a purpose getting Taylor to yell out.

Taylor bite his neck as she thrust her wet pussy against his hands. She was so close to cumming. She speed up with rubbing Troy's big dick. His pre-cum was spread all over her hand and his dick. They was kissing, biting, moaning, groaning and thrusting, when a door slammed open and shut.

"DADDY! AUNTIE TAY! We're HOME!!!!" They heard TJ yell out, and from the sound of his voice, he was yelling from the living room.

They froze... Breathing heavy. Taylor and Troy slowly moved their hands and legs from one another. When they had enough room, they started to fix their clothes. Taylor grabbed a towel and her hands and sweat from her neck. She was fixing her hair when she looked up to see how was Troy.

After he did the same. His eyes met hers.

"Taylor.... I am sorry, I hope you can forgive he for what I did..." Troy whispered to her. He looked so down.

Taylor wasn't sure what he met, was he sorry about them hand fucking each other, or about not telling her the whole story with Chad and Gabby.

"Troy, I forgive.. But what just happen.. I.. I don't know what just happened." Taylor said, she waited for a little bit and when he said nothing, she jumped off the washer. When she was back on her feet. Troy moved her to his front, his hands lightly grabbed her soft cheeks, looked her in those deep brown eyes, "I don't know either, but I know that I want it to happen again."

Troy softly spoke. His lips gently kissed hers.

They kissed once more, but when they heard many little feet hitting the stairs. They moved away from one another.

"Let go greet the kids, I know their hungry.." Troy said as he took her hand in his.

Taylor didn't know what happen, but she knows she loved it. It had been such a long time since she felt this much fire. Hell, she was tingling from the bites and rubbing Troy put on her body. She was scared to admit it, but she always had deep feelings for Troy, but he was.. IS her best friend, her Chad's best friend, Gabby's husband?!

Troy looked back at her when he notice her looking deep in thought. He knew she was shaken up, so was he... But he loved her, REALLY loved her. He never allowed himself to think of loving her in that way, not when he was in love with his wife and she was his best friend's wife...

Without them knowing it, but they thought of the same thing......

_"What now?"......._

**************************************************TBC**********************************************************************************************

_Sorry for the short chapter, I have to do working this weekend. I will make the next chapter long, and maybe some more passionate scenes between Troy and Tay.. *wink* _

_Please review, I would love your thoughts and comments, it helps me with the up and coming chapters._

SHOUT TIME! I want to thank and give love to: **TraylorxChaylo**r, **_dreamluver209, LunaSolTierra, glasvegas, MermaidRam85, blueprincess972, chaylorXtraylorlover101, kyw0202, AyaneC, corbins wifey, Babys2245, mzwendy85, Nikkoismylove, AND..Staraquarius94!!!_** THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, til next time!!! :) XOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor and Troy have been avoiding their feelings about the other night for three days now. Though, they have been keeping a brave face for the kids, they have slowly managed to keep their friendship same level it's always been, well pretending at least.

This morning, Taylor keep the same routine of getting all the kids ready for school: picking out clothes, taking turns in the two bathrooms, brushing teeth and wahing faces, etc. While Troy does the breakfast and packing lunches.

"TJ, Elaine, Janelle and Gabe!!! Come eat!!" Troy yelled out to them. It was a typical chaotic morning, Troy made breakfast and had car duty. Since he was due to in the office and had to make appearances, PLUS make sure the schedule real-estate meeting was happening... Today was turning to be one every eventful day.

"Ok, Dad!" That was TJ.

"Coming, Daddy!" That's Gabe."

"Here I come, Uncle TROY!" Elaine.

"YAY! Food!!" No other squeal, Janelle."

"PANTY-ACHES!!" Baby girl, Bella.

Troy felt them before they scramble to the kitchen, Troy shook his head and laughed at his crazy kids. Troy put the last colorful plate down in Bella's high chair before he moved to pick her up.

Troy lift her high in the air, causing her to squeal high-pitch. He was so happy to hear her squeals and laughter again, since they moved everything to Troy's house he had been able to eat and sleep good, he would be the first one to hit her room when she used to cry about nightmares.

Troy smiled at his baby girl as he placed her in the high chair. Bella's was dressed in her favorite dress with the colorful butterflies all around. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing her 'Baby Girl" diamond bracelet, Troy bought for her and his other girls, Janelle and Elaine. They all had their own special diamond and tokens of their favorite things.

Bella smiled all gums and small teeth when he placed her juice cup in front of her. Troy moved to see TJ was already helping with passing juice out to his little brother, Gabe. And the same when for Elaine, with her little sister, Janelle. Troy watched proudly while the two oldest helped out with everything, they worked as a team and real siblings to one another.

TJ and Elaine were like brother and sister, minus the fighting. Since the had rooms next each other and when to school together it was only natural they would be close.

"TJ, Elaine, waffles, bacon, and eggs with cheese.." Troy said while he set the red and green plates in front of them.

"Janelle and Gabe, strawberry oatmeal, and eggs with salt & pepper" Troy put a blue and pink plate in front of them.

"Thank you, Uncle Troy!" Thanks, Dad!" The kids told him with big grins as they dug in.

"You welcome." Troy kissed their head as he place the last two big plates, his seat and Taylor's seat, which were next to Bella's high chair.

Troy was cutting up Bella's little pancakes when Taylor walked in. Troy couldn't help but stare a little long when she smiled and gave kissed on everyone cheek before sitting down. Taylor was dressed for the real-estate meeting, she had her red and black, V- cut blouse and her black fitted jeans and open toe, high heels. Her hairs was slightly curly at the ends and flowed down her shoulder, she didn't need make-up, she was extremely beautiful today with her red plump lips painted.

'I have to talk to her about that day... I want... I want her more than just my best friend, will she accept this?....' Troy thoughts were interrupted by Belle's excited squeal.

"MAM-MA" Bella's loud shriek jerked Troy out of his daydream.

"Hey, Baby girl." Taylor purred to her little girl. "Hey Troy, everything smells and looks great!" Taylor said after she kissed him on the cheek too, then sat down to eat also.

"Thanks, Tay." He smiled back, then finished cutting the pancake. Bella's was all excited at having pancakes made by Troy, she refused to have anyone else make her any, only Troy could do it.

"Here you are, Baby girl. Open wide.." Troy fed her a bite, he and Taylor laughed at seeing Bella's chubby little legs kicking wildly with excitement.

"Mhmmm!!" Bella sat back and rubbed her belly, then smiled when she got more laughs from her family.

"Sissy Belly is silly, huh, Daddy?" Gabe teasingly asked Troy, while eating another spoonful of oatmeal.

"Yeah, your sister is a mess." Troy agreed, he smoothed his youngest son's hair back.

Troy and Taylor loved it when the kids called one another brother and sister, even before the tragedy, they all were close since before they could remember.

"Troy, are we all set for the meeting today?" Taylor asked, she loved that today they would find a bigger home, with a lot more room for the kids to run around. And a little more space of each other, Troy was forced on couch, he hadn't been alone with Taylor since that day in the washing room.

"Yeah, Tay. After breakfast and school drops, we can head to the house and meet Ariel. She is going to do the touring today." Troy said with a proud smile. He knew Taylor would love to see her college buddy again, since she had been married to Chad, she really hadn't keep up with any of her friends but Gabby and Troy.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even know she was in this area. I can wait for her to meet the kids, Bella's going to love her." Taylor said happily.

When Troy laughed and went back to feeding Bella and himself, Taylor could help but notice how great Troy looked, he was his light blue Polo shirt and Sean John dark blue jeans. He had his diamond stud, and his hair was combed back. He smelled amazing... 'Damn! Get it together, Tay!' Taylor yelled to herself.

(((((((((((((((((((School Parking Lot)))))))))))))))))))))))

"Love you, guys!! "Stay together, ok?" "See you after school!!" "LUV OHO!!!" Taylor, Troy and Bella yelled out to Gabe, TJ, Janelle, and Elaine as they were walking hand and hand to the school building.

"LOVE YOU-MOMMY-DADDY-AND BELLA" A loud clash of answer from the kids as they headed off to school together.

After seeing the kids make it to the building safety, Troy started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Okay, girls. We are off to the new house!!" Troy stated, while driving to the suburbs.

"YAY!!" Bella yelled back to him, she was waving her Buttercup teddy bear around with a big grin on her face.

"Gosh! I can't wait to see the house up close. I really can't wait to see, Ariel!" Taylor said excitingly.

Troy smiled and looked over for a moment at her then he patted her knee.

(((((((((((((((((((((North Loop Acres))))))))))))))))))))))

The family drove up to a beautiful house with a private lake in the back of the home. The land of the home went for miles, the area was perfect for a family and the view was breath-taking.

Troy, Taylor and Bella were greeted at the door by a long time friend, Ariel. She and Taylor were college buddies and had been since. Ariel had always been their trusted real-estate agent, even being able to organize some party plans for Troy's business.

"Taylor!!" Yelled Ariel as she ran up and hugged Taylor tightly. Ariel was beautiful woman who always had an mind and eye for business and talent. Her and Taylor could pass for sister except Ariel had raven black hair, with blend dark red highlight.

"Oh my goodness, Ariel! It's so good to see you again!!" Taylor hugged back with a big smile on her face.

As they talked for a little, Bella and Troy got in on the reunion also. Bella, more so than Troy. She loves attention from anyone with a smile.

"Ok, so I picked this house for you guys since I know you both love the lake here, not to mention it's new and has lots a room. This is definitely a home you want to keep your family in. " Ariel stated as she walked them through the house.

Ariel excused herself as her phone rang, Troy was looking around as Taylor was moved to the master bedroom. She could see through the patio the lake, it was beautiful. Even Bella had been dazed looking at the view.

"So what do you think, Tay?" Troy asked as he moved behind her. Taylor turned to him with a smile, "It's perfect, I know the kids will love the view and not to mention the pool outside." Taylor said.

"Well what do you think, Baby girl?" Troy asked Bella. Bella looked around slightly confused in the empty room. "Is this home?" Troy asked moving closer to her. Bella looked to the windows, then back at Troy with a smile and giggled at him. "Well I guess that's a yes." Troy said as he moved in to kiss Bella's right cheek.

Taylor laughed and agreed. As talked more about the rooms and how the would set things up for the kids, Ariel came back and asked about is this the home for them.

Troy and Taylor didn't hesitate to say it was and when could they buy the home..........

Later at the house, Taylor was playing with Bella, she was tickling her and bathing her with kisses, getting her baby to smile so bright. It wasn't until, Taylor had her daughter with tears of joy, escaping desperately toward the door did she know Troy was watching from the doorway with a smile on his face.

It surprised Taylor that Troy was there, they hadn't really talked or been this close since their steamy episode in the laundry room.

Troy leaned down and picked up Bella, playful throwing her in the air and back in his arms, causing the adventurous baby to squeal with joy. Troy finish off with a sweet kiss, he moved over to help Tay up, when suddenly Bella started jumping up and downing, yelling, what sounds like, "KISS"!

"Okay, Baby girl. One more.." Troy said with laughter, then Bella turned to her mother and did the same. "Alright. Here you go." Taylor said teasingly, but Bella moved her head. She patted Troy's lips and yelled kiss again. When Taylor and Troy froze and laughed nervously at what Bella wanted, she jumped up and down in Troy arms wildly and yelled louder.

"Well it seems our little princess wants us to kiss, so how about it. One kiss..?" Troy asked with a disbelieving innocent smile.

Taylor instantly got wet thinking about Troy's hot lips on hers again... 'NO! Tay, your daughter is right here. Get it together, GIRL!!' Taylor told her mind, but her body didn't seem to care in the less.

"Before Taylor could say another word, Troy stepped closer, then slowly moved his head to hers. Taylor's eyes became heavy when she felt his breath on her lips. He kissed her softly once, then again, and again but a little harder. Taylor moaned in her mind when she open her mouth slightly getting a taste of Troy once more.

He was tasted like hot mints, with a slight taste of sweetness from the juice this morning. He was so mesmerizing. And the same for Troy, but Taylor tasted more of fruit and chocolate. Her lips were so soft he wanted to move closer. And once he thrusted more tongue in , and got one arm around her waist slightly. He felt a hard pressure on his chest, moving a little and Bella's laugh.

This brought him back to earth. When he broke the kiss, he saw Taylor looked dazed and out of breath, her eyes holding that same fire it had when he last kissed her like that, he felt so aroused his pants were becoming painfully tight now.

Taylor got herself slowly back together. Troy had that effect on her, she felt slightly drunk with his kisses, she knew it was only a matter of time before she would do more than just that, and it scared her.. And excited her at the same time.

"YAY!" Bella yelled, bouncing up and down in Troy's arms. "You happy now, Baby girl?" Troy asked the little girl, and she seemed to answer with more laughs and big grins at both her two favorite adults.

Taylor need to talk with Troy she knew this was way too fast, they needed to think more with their brains, not the body.

"Troy, we need to talk about...this, we are best friends and newly widowed spouses.. Think of what the kids, this would confuse and hurt them." Taylor said, she was trying desperately to reason with Troy.

"Taylor, I know this is fast, but we can't just pretend there is nothing between us. This isn't another crisses... I know your scared. Hell, I am too, but having you makes me feel right.. alive." Troy said, moving Bella to her play pin behind him, then walking back to hold Taylor's shaking hands.

"We need time to really think. The children are just now finding something stable and safe. We are in the mist of moving and trying to work on our projects..." Tay said, she was trying to get Troy to see reason. "We have to think of our family first, what is going on between us need to stay behind until we get situated. Can you at least give it more time before we even consider this, it's a major step for both of us." Taylor pleaded, she could see she was getting through to him, but not too much.

"Okay, but once we have things in order we will explore this. No more fights, excuse, avoiding, none of that. Right, Taylor?" Troy said with absolute seriousness.  
He wasn't letting go of the topic, no matter how many excuses she threw at him.

Taylor sighed, then she nodded. "Yes, after we have things together, we will CONSIDER more with each other." Taylor said as firmly as she could manage. She didn't want to jump so blindly, this was major.

"Okay, but to hold me over... I need one more kiss." Troy stated, he moved his big, warm hands over her cheeks softly. He tilted her head slightly and brought her lips to his.

With a moan shared between them, they kissed passionately, with a promise of more.....

***********************************************************************TBC******************************************************************************

**So there you have it, I making it some slight changes to what I orignally planned for the couple. But I will not leave everyone hanging, their will be some 'wicked'  
ploys from a certain man, and maybe a something from a special lady along the way. I am open to all your thoughts of how or what you want to see. Just let me know and I will work hard to place it in, kind of a request, but not really. LOL!!**

**Shout out Time to all the wonderful reviews, I thank you for reading and keeping me going with the story. I even have some ideas for my next story thanks to one special helper,  
_TraylorxChaylor _(THANK U!!) and to: _corbins_ _wifey_, _MermaidRam85 _(got the character in, LOL!!),_ Nikkoismylove, blueprincess972, Kimmie-Reivers, AyaneC, mzwendy85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, glasvegas, MoMo Taylor Anderson, BossyChic4lfe, baby2ludaris_**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! XOXOXOXOXO :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is a fiction based on a fuel between buddies (My bud, Brie who is a Troyella and Chaylor fan..) A relationship without walls and distractions. PURE TRAYLOR love!!! :) Enjoy! I own nothing but Taylor and Troy's kids and lifestyle!! ENJOY People!!!!**

**_****************************************A Few Weeks Later*******************************************_**

The new house was great. Everyone was enjoying taking the time to pick room and decorate everything from walls to carpet colors. TJ was enjoying the most of his new found space, all his favorite toys and candy he had to hide away from his greedy brother and crazed sisters, it was great to have his toys, posts,  
priced gifs and photo album out on display.

Now with everyone settled in, Taylor was able to do her own room, she took the second biggest room, even though Troy was not happy about keeping the master bedroom, Taylor felt it was only fair since he found the house and is footing most of the income. And her paying some of the bills took forever to get Troy to agree to, he wanted Taylor to focus her money and time with the company, maybe running her own department. But as Troy thought about, he figured he didn't want her going away for so long so he agreed to whatever terms she deaned acceptable for her.

Taylor was in the kitchen with Bella and Gabe, fixing them lunch and starting on dinner when they both heard the front door slam open then closed. Taylor closed her eyes, she knew Troy was home and that meant Bella and Gabe were going to go crazy.

"DADDY!!!!" Gabe squeal rushing to his father.

"BA-BAAAAAAA" Bella yelled, bouncing and shaking her high chair trying to get out.

Taylor laughed and went over to her little girl, who had took out the minute her foot hit the floor. Taylor turned watch the beautiful ritual between the three.

By now, Taylor knew Gabe was giving his father the play by play of what all they did together, from picking out toys and colors for their rooms, to Bella trying to talk, all the way to Taylor cooking and helping her pick out what to make for dinner.

Taylor knew that by now Troy was listening to his son and holding Bella, then at the height of Gabe's speech and animations, Troy would have them both in his arms,  
tickling and lifting them high in the air with laughter. Then when they all calmed down, he would hold them both close, and tell them "I love you".

Gabe would kiss his father and hug his neck, saying he loved him to. Then Bella, would wrap her arms around Troy, kiss him and Gabe, she liked to copy her big brother.

Taylor willed herself not to get too emotional watching them. It moved her every time to see how loving and devoted he was to them, and not with just his own,  
with all her's as well. Janelle and Elaine would bounce around all day, and Troy would tuck them in, read to them or tell stories of whatever they wanted to hear, until they would be out like lights. Only to go in his eldest son's room, and do prayer's with him and tuck him in, and the same with Gabe.

But it was Bella that would have her knees weak, when he rocked her to sleep and sing.. Sing with so much love and gentleness, it just made her wish how she would have told Troy how she felt the night before senior prom... That one night she let her chance go.....

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flash BACK))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Taylor hung up her cellphone on her best friend, Gabby. She called to tell her she wasn't going to prom and she was already at her school, Stanford. Taylor was told that she just texted Troy the news and he hadn't answered his phone or returned any other messages since four that afternoon.

Taylor planned on hang out with Chad, maybe hit him towards asking her to the prom. But now with Troy hurting, she couldn't help but want to comfort him. He was a good guy, he loves Gabby and now with her gone so sudden, Taylor knew Troy need a friend, now more than ever.

Taylor quickly threw on a tank top and shorts, then grabbed her cellphone and keys. When driving a few blocks over to Troy's house. She called Chad and told him what happen, and that she was going to see Troy. Chad tried to get listen about him going to see Troy but Troy wouldn't let him in or talk to him. Taylor just rolled her eyes through the phone not listening, she knew what Gabby meant to him, she was hurting too.

Taylor reschedule their date and shut her car off. Taylor knocked on the door and Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy home?" Taylor asked her.

"No, Taylor. He was feeling real down today..." Mrs. Bolton stopped, but then leaned in to whisper to Taylor. "He's really sad about Gabby, he went to his tree house,  
take these lemon cakes, there are his favorite and get that boy to talk." Mrs. Bolton said with a sad smile and handed her the treats.

After Taylor thanked her and head to the tree house, she carefully climbed up the tree house. Taylor got all the way in and was surprised at how big and well developed his tree house was. She found him leaning against the railing on the other side of the tree house.

Taylor silently walked over and placed the treats next to him. Taylor didn't talk, she let Troy say what he wanted first or yell for her to leave. Troy was surprised that anyone would climb up here to see him. When he smile the sweet perfume and treats he knew it was Taylor.

Troy finally looked over at her and looked into her eyes with tears. Taylor heart went out to him, she closed the distance between them and hugged Troy tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Troy. I miss her too, but you have some many people here who love you too, not just Gabby." Taylor whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

Troy let his mind shut off for that moment, he wasn't sure what happened but with Taylor here she made he forget the pain in his heart and focus on what was in front of him.

They moved to sit down, mostly them just eating the treats and Taylor talking about her issues with Sharpay commanding the gang to wear her choice of colors and escort. Troy couldn't help but laugh at how silly Taylor was being to just make him smile, he felt at that moment what a great friend she was, she went beyond to make sure he was okay.

When the treat were gone, Taylor started to get ready to leave.

"Troy, I want you to know I am here for you. Though I love Gabby like a sister but she should have told you face to face she was leaving, no matter how hard it was." Taylor state,  
then she turned to leave, when Troy grabbed her hand softly.

"Taylor, I really appreciate what you did, and thank you for talking with me. I feel much better knowing someone feels a loss and understands my feelings as well.." Troy moved closer and hugged her tightly, whispering his words in her ear.

Taylor couldn't stop the flips in her stomach, she sighed with pleasure when he hugged her tightly back.

When Troy stepped back a little with Taylor still in his arms, he moved to look her in the eyes, he wanted to kiss her but was to scared, his mind was all over the place, and she was crushing for his best friend.

Taylor could see Troy looking for her to do something but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but break the spell between them and kiss his cheek, "Well I gotta go, Chad might be calling the police wondering what is taking me so long to call him..." Taylor said quickly moving toward the exit of the tree house.

Troy go his bearings and moved his hands into his pockets. He looked back at her wanting to say something but she was already leaving. Taylor stopped for a second and called out to him.

"Troy... I, I'll see you at school okay, and don't worry about Gabby, everything will work itself out." Taylor said with a small smile.

"Thanks Tay, with you and Chad, I feel it will." Troy said with a weak smile. He wanted her to stay but let her go. She was just a good friend and in love with another. Plus he needed to work out things with Gabby.

As Taylor left to head home. She couldn't help but feel like she was making a big mistake, when Troy looked into her eyes she wanted to so bad kiss him, but she couldn't, not when he was in love with her best friend and she wanted Chad, right? Yeah, she did, she wanted him not Troy.

Taylor laid down on her bed, thinking of those blue eyes, and how strong and right when she was in his arms. As she said to feel a hot pulse go through her body she reached for her phone call Troy, as she called her phone was interrupted by a call. It was Chad, Taylor cancelled her call to Troy and answered Chad's call, this was her sign, she was to be with Chad... It's what she wanted right?

**_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_**

Taylor was still thinking more of that day when she felt Troy's lips on her ear, just then the kids stormed into the house, breaking the couple a part. Taylor quickly moved out the line of fire and started making plates for dinner.

As the kids and Troy welcomed each other home and got cleaned up for dinner, they all sat down and began eating and chatting about each other day. When the laughter stopped and the kitchen was cleaned, the family moved their dessert to the living room. Troy started the movie 'The Incredibles', which was the kids favorite movie. As the movie got closer to the end, the kids were falling asleep, Bella was snuggled into Troy's arms with TJ and Janelle's head laying on Troy's stretched out legs. The same with Taylor, but she had Gabe in her arms and Elaine against her right shoulder.

Traylor was thinking deeply to herself about the kids and Troy, how far they all over and manage to find happiness again, though not complete but together and united no less. Taylor was smiling softly when she felt Gabe move his head closer to Tay's chest, the little guy was something else. Taylor kissed the top of his head lightly, then she felt a finger rub against the top of her hand.

Taylor looked over and glazed into Troy's eyes, he looked so sexy and protective holding her baby girl in his arms lovingly. Troy saw her smile and kiss his son's head, she was absolutely beautiful. Taylor was so amazing, she took care of the kids and him without wanting anything in return.

Taylor moved her hand to hold his, and Troy held her rubbing his thump over her soft hand lightly, only so he wouldn't wake the kids. They didn't need to say words to express how they feel about one another, being together for so long and looking into each others eyes was all the words that they needed. Taylor knew she was falling in love and she knew it was only a matter of time before Troy found a way to break all her walls.. 'Lord only knows what he will pull tomorrow..' Taylor thought, and haven help her she couldn't wait....

*****************************************************TBC****************************************************

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in Forever, but a lot has happen in these last weeks and I haven't been able to wrwite my chapter. Though on the bright side, I have got new stories and just got done writing my first chapter on a Traylor story, it's very different from any other Traylor story I have written, it a little dark but sexy! LOL!! I haven't decided on if I should make it one-shot or a whole story.**

**ANYWAYS!!!!! Please give me your thoughts or comments, I love to know what you all think it helps me with getting better ideas for my stories!**

**Now the LONG overdue SHOUT OUT: lilmissmonique, TraylorxChaylor, CamieMae ((_This story is based on a fuel between me and my close bud, Brie. She is a Gabby/Troy fan so I made this story to make her mad. LOL!!))_ corbins wifey, glasvegas, dreamer 3097, LunaSolTierra, mzwendy85, MermaidRam85, kyw0202, and chaylorXtraylorlover101!!!!**

**Thank You all for standing by my story and reviewing I really appreciate it!!! Please REVIEW!!! :)**

**UPDATE coming soon!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, girls and boys. Settle down now.." Miss Nelson, the teacher of Elaine and Janelle said as she got the kids in a circle before releasing them home.

"Okay, I have some announcements for you all, tomorrow is parent's day. We are making special gifts for the parent's who are coming to share what they do for job to the class. Now, I need all of you to take one permission sheet to the parent of your choice. If you have any question let me know tomorrow morning before class starts." She ended just as the bell rang, she helped everyone out and to the front of the school building for kids to meet their parents.

Janelle and Elaine were worried about what to do, they both were so excited to have their late father sign up but since he was gone they didn't know what to do.

"So losers, who you going to bring to parent's day. Every year two brag about your daddy being a pro baller and all, but never show." One little girl said, making fun of the girls.

"That's cause they don't have a daddy who cares, I bet no one shows up becasue they are losers.." The other girl said, cause the group of mean friends to laugh at them as they headed out to their parent's car.

Janelle and Elaine held their heads down as the boys came over. "What's wrong Laney, Nell?" TJ asked seeing them both less cheerful and talkative than usual.

"Nothing. Just leave us alone okay?" Elaine said, grabbing Janelle's hand while moving towards their mom's car.

When all the kids were seated and settled, Taylor was talking with Gabe and TJ about their day. When they were almost home Tay noticed her two little girls were quite and their heads down.

"What's the matter, girls? Was school okay, babies?" Taylor asked as they got out and moved to help them all out of the Lincoln.

"Every thing's fine, just was a long day." Elaine said, throwing her backpack on and moving moving towards the house.

"Yeah, we're fine." Janelle said in a little voice going with her sister.

Taylor was not convicted, she looked to TJ and Gabe to tell her what happened. "I don't know Auntie Tay, they won't tell us what was wrong." TJ said as he helped his Gabe down and into the house. Taylor sighed worried but thought to wait until later on tonight to see if they would tell her. She went inside and headed to the kitchen, TJ and Gabe were already at the table doing homework, as she got dinner started.

Troy just got done with a meeting investor as he walked inside. He first kissed and talked with his boys, then hugged and kissed Taylor also. He noticed the girls were missing and asked Taylor about it.

"Where are the girls?" He asked, looking at Taylor and the boys.

"I think they are upset, they walked straight to their bedrooms and haven't said a word. Can you go talk to them?" Taylor asked, with a worried expression.

Troy said he would and headed upstairs, when he knocked and heard a quite 'come in', he saw them both crying and sitting on their beds. He immediately went to them, wrapping his arms around them.

"What's wrong, Lanely and Nel?" Troy asked softly while still holding them tight.

"It.. It's school, we have parent's day and no one one to go and share with our class tomorrow." Janelle said, tearful looking down at her hands.

"I will go, I would love to share tomorrow." Troy said, wiping her tears away. But Elaine sighed loudly and spoke sadly, "But your not our daddy, we have to bring parents and your not ours." Elaine cried out to him.

Troy was hurt but understood, it was times like this he wish he could take away the pain, but he couldn't. "I know I'm not your daddy, but I can be the father you two need, I love you both the same as I do for TJ and Gabe. You all mean the world to me and I would be honored and happy to do this."

Troy moved to kneel down infront of the little girls, he took each other their hands. "I know I can never and will never replace your father. But I will always be here to care, provide and love you two with all my heart. So, what do you say, am I going to Parent day of what?" He asked, them he broke into a puppy whimper to lighten the mood a little and make them laugh.

Elaine and Janelle both giggled then threw their arms around Troy, Elaine spoke first. "YES! We want to go!" She looked at him with the biggest smile ever.

Yep. We'd love it!" Janelle joyfully agreed with her sister. Troy was all smiles too, he hugged them both tight and kissed them both on the cheeks. After giggles and affections he and the girl both went downstairs, he send them to do homework with TJ and Gabe, as he headed over to Bella, who had her arms waiting for him.

Taylor let was almost done cook when she saw Troy and her daughters' laughing and smiling as they came to the kitchen area. She was happy that Troy did his magic with the girls and now happiness and peace was once again back in place. Taylor's eyes locked with Troy's and she walked over to him and Bella.

"Thank you, Troy." She kissed the edge of his mouth. Troy smiled slightly and watched her hug and kiss the girls while talking about school.

**_**********************************************Later that night*****************************************************************_**

"Night babes." Taylor whispered as she kissed her Elaine and Janelle. Taylor walked over to Troy as he went to say good night to the boys, Gabe was out like a light but TJ seem to be fighting his sleep. So Taylor walked over the other end.

"TJ, sweetie.. You gotta get to sleep baby, we are going to be here when you open your eyes." Taylor whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok Momma Tay. But you and Daddy going to be here to wake me up." TJ said with heavy sleep in his speech. He was already yawning and snuggling up to his pillow.

Troy reached down and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight, buddy." Taylor smiled and kissed him again.

They left the kids room and stopped in on Bella's room, she was out and making baby noises while she slept. Tay and Troy laughed and closed the door quietly.

"Well, I guess I better get to sleep before I Bella gets me up in four hours." Taylor said laughing slightly. Troy just watched her and walked her up to her bedroom.

"Okay, Taylor. I just want you to know I still want a relationship and my feelings for you hasn't changed." Troy said leaning down the doorway and kissed her forehead.

Taylor wanted to him to stay and make love to her, but she was too scared. So she just smiled weakly and walked into her room.

After reading all the romance novels she could, she laid in her bed thinking about Troy and what he said. His words, his soul and goodness was all the things she loved about him. If she was honest with herself she had never stopped loving Troy, he was her first crush, first kiss and love. Troy was a man of her dreams and damn did she want him.

Taylor got up and put her ipod speakers on low, she closed her eyes and thought about him and his voice. The night they were in the laundry room, his hands were all over her body.

Taylor let the slow and sexual beat of Usher's _Can You Handle It_ take her in another world. Tay moved and pulled off her night gown, laid back down, then she gently touch her breast and moved them down her body, as she touch her wet pussy she move in a slow circle. Taylor did this still thinking about how Troy touch her pussy, making her body shake with excitement.

Taylor moaned quietly as she moved on hand back to her breast, pulling her nipple. Taylor through her head back "Troy.."

Troy was walking upstairs to his bedroom, he couldn't sleep thinking about Taylor. She had been haunting his dreams for awhile now, it was so hard not to walk into her bedroom and make love to her until they both were spent with wet sheet around them. As he got closer to his room, he heard sounds and moans coming down the hall, ever so quietly.

Troy was so turned on by what he saw Taylor doing, watching her work her body and moaning with ecstasy, only made Troy dick throb with excitement. Troy could see her getting move into it and moaning more frequently, he thought it was time to make his entrance.

Taylor was thrusting her two fingers in deep into her pussy. She was thinking about Troy fucking her hard and deep, she felt so close cummin as had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming as her fantasy unfolded.

Taylor heard her door close and lock, this made her stop and eyes shoot open. Taylor watched as Troy moved in, with just his boxers on. She was shocked and embarrassed she moved to cover her body with her bed sheet.

"Don't do that, Tay. I want to finish." Troy said huskily. He got to the side of the bed and waited for her to say something.

Taylor noticed him not moving after getting close. She thought about what to do and she realized this was what she wanted. So Taylor moved the sheet slowly off her body, her eyes looking into Troy's.

When the sheet was off, she moved one hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. Troy took that as invitation and moved his head down to kiss her lips passionately. He stroked her body, and moved his lips down her neck and collarbone.

Taylor threw her head back as he suckled her hard nipples. As the sweet sensation took her by storm, she thought about the kids and how they could just wake up and catch them in the act.

"Troy, wait.. We need to stop, what if the kids come in to fook for us?" Taylor moved her hand to his head, but Troy didn't seem to be listening. He moved to lie on the bed with her and grabbed her hands. "I'm going to dow what I want, and you're going to like it." His blue eyes gazed with fire, he moved to slightly sit up and wet a finger to rub her clit for her.

"I- We shouldn't." Taylor whispered, but Troy just chuckled, and said, "If you try and resist, I'll get your nightgown to tie you up and do whatever I want with you." He didn't even wait for her gasp when he slid in wet finger insider her.

All Troy could think of was how hot and wet she was, Tay's body stiffen but shock then melted as he thrusts his finger in slowly working her pussy.

"Is that it, Tay. You want me to tie up?" he asked with a sexy mocking tone. "You don't have to take blame anything. You could say you had no choice, and I forced you into my darkest desire."

Taylor wasn't hearing anything acknowledging anything he was say, but Troy and her both knew she could hear him. Taylor's hazel brown were closed, her head was tilted back as his thick finger drove deep. Tay was pulling hard on the pillows, hugging them with both arms, as she would him when the time came.

Troy slid his thumb up to lightly squeeze her clit, he loved watching as her legs clutched at him on instinct. She wasn't even aware of it and he loved it. She could be so tender and sweet, then fierce and passionate. He was going to give her more than just a touch.

He moved his lips down to her ear, he breathed in her sweet and clean scent, "Tonight is the first of many nights. I'm going to possess you in every way a man can possess his woman... You're going to be beg me for more."

After saying that Taylor eyes opened as if she would argue but before she could, he placed moved down and put his hot mouth between her legs and sucking her pussy into oblivion.

*********************************************************** TBC ***********************************************************************

**AN:// So sorry for the hella long wait, but I hope I made it up. For now on it's all naughty Traylor and move twist. I hope to receive reviews so hit me up!! :)**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!!!! _mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, MermaidRam85, Lexie-Lex, Kimmie-Reivers, dreamer 3097, MoMo Taylor Anderson, glasvegas, and chaylorXtraylorlover101_**

**THANK YOU and Please review!! Til next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ ***Smack***Taylor rolled back over in her bed to turn the alarm clock off, she moved her hair out of her face and took a deep sigh. As she layed down for a minute or two, she thought about how her body still tingled from the night before, thanks to Troy. God, the things he did with his hands and mouth.

She moaned and movedthe pillow over her face, her mind was reeling the just hours before. She moaning with slight embarrassment but more so with awaiting pleasures ahead. Her hands slowly moved down her body on their own. Her nipples hardening, her pussy pulsing back to life, forgetting the torturous hours of cumming hard and long. Taylor moved her head back, closing her eyes to envision the movie, flashing back to the night before...

_******************************************Flashback (**_**7 hours ago**_**)*********************************************************************_

Troy had took his time licking and nibbling on her body, she was shaking with ecstasy and sedation. He took her from on orgasm to another, she weakly tried to move his head. But, Troy only tighten his hold on her thick thighs, and drove his tongue deeper, getting a sharper taste of her sweet pussy.

"Tr..Troyyy..." Taylor gasped, breathlessly. She could feel her body stretching beyond the first orgasm, heading to the next without a beat.

Troy was so wrapped up in this woman. He had always wanted a taste of the woman he felt was beyond his reach, the girl whom was his foribben desire and extremely talented in the bedroom department, according to his best friend. He consumed all his tongue and mouth could hold. She was absolutely everything he dream. Troy look at the beautiful woman he had beneath him. This woman was his feast that he didn't know where to start, so Troy kissed her pussy lips. The contrast of his skin against hers caused him to want to cum all over her mocha body, but not before he'd brought her to orgasm. His mouth lowered, kissing a part the lips to tongue down her clit and penetrate the tip of his tongue into her pussy, tongue fucking her nice and slow, following the beat of the Usher's 'Can you handle it?' music playing in the back ground...

_"Oh..." _She wanted to stop him, again but then she wanted to pull his long hair and smash his face into her pussy, then she wanted to cry... She was so lost in the emotions, sensations, love, lust, and desire for it all that now, all she wanted was to cum. Troy stopped again, and used one big hand to spread her pussy lips. His nose was immediately bath with the smell of her steamy, sensual sex. Troy growled and pulled as much of her soaking, hot pussy.

_"Mmm-hmmmm..."_ Troy vibrated the sexual sounds again her, sent a sharp wave of pleasure from her pussy to her belly. He licked all over, making wet sounds and gently sucked the folds of her inner pussy lips. His mouth began to fill with her juices and each time it did he gladly drank her down. He'd momentarily forgot that the pussy was attached to Taylor, until the sounds of her moans and gasps, turned into to small scream and violent tremors. The feel of his forehead slapping into her bucking hips brought him back to reality. He icy blue eyes watched her. Taking into the beginnings of her second or third cumming.

But... removed his mouth.

_"Fuck! ..NO! Don't you stop!" _She cried out, gripping her satin sheets and thrashing with lost pleasure and anger.

"Why keep going? You have to tell me what my baby wants to get what baby needs" Troy teased with wicked demands. He knew by the amount of sweat and her passionate looks that she wanted him to do more than tongue that hot cum from her body, shit his dick wanted to fuck it out of her. But that not what his mission is this night, no. Tonight was her night to really think about how they communicate, how she communicates her needs and wants to the man she loves. Her only love..

She was trying to concentrate on the feeling before it faded completely away. _"I want you to make me cumm! Ooohoo.. I want you to fuck me, baby. Please, daddy!"_

He didn't make her wait any longer, hearing her call him daddy was too much. He went back to his sucking on her clit and this time he pushed his finger into her tight opening. He hooked it, banging her wall, her g-spot until she trembled with madness. And then it happened, Taylor wailed in uncontrolled pleasure while Troy covered her pussy completely with his opened mouth, her cum hit the back of his throat from her violent orgams.

_"OH! Daddy, ye- Yeah-OH!" _Taylor screams, muffled into her scattered pillows. Troy didn't let one drop of her cum spill from his hungry mouth. He'd never tasted pussy so addictive before this day, true he's done some tasty pussy, but none that hot and responsive before. Now he knew that he was hooked to Tay's pussy. Now that he'd tasted her, he could never let her go.

When finally she couldn't scream anymore, Troy purposely, slowly, let up only because he wanted to prove his point. He came, hard. His hot cum pouring down on her body. Troy goaned with great pleasure, he rubbed his fat tip against her wet pussy, mixing their juices together. Taylor was in bed, climaxing to the point of pain and stopped, only because he allowed her to.

She remembered his words, whispering against her ear huskily:_ "I will only make love to after you admit and prove that you want me, all of me, Taylor."_

And with that, he got up from the bed and leaned over to kiss her sweetly, after cleaning her up, and himself, Troy tucking her into bed and closing the door. And he left.

The music in the background was still play as Taylor tried in vain to overcome the overwhelming pleasure, but all she could focus on was the sexual lyrics dancing in her dreams as she quietly slept...

**_"Uhhhhh So much to explore _**

**_So much we have yet to discover _**

**_I ask myself Should I go there?_**

**_Should I do it?_**

**_Yeeeaaahhh...Ooooooh..._**

**_Can I give it to you fully?_**

**_Can you handle it?_**

**_If I go there, baby, with you?_**

**_We gon' lay it out We gon' tear it up _**

**_Baby, can u handle?_**

**_I can handle it I can go there baby with you _**

**_We gon' set it out _**

**_We gon' make it out_**

**_Baby, can you handle?"_**

********************************************************************End of Flashback **********************************************

_**AN:/** Hey Readers! Sorry, again, for the long delay.. I hope I can make up with this special weekday update.._

_I want to give Shout out to the wonderful fans of this story. You all have been patience and absolutely great to me. I can't explain how great it is to see the wonder reviews and favorite alerts.._

To: _**Lilmissmonique, mzwendy85, LunaSolTierra, chaylorXtraylorlover, Kimmie-Reivers, glasvegas, MermaidRam85, AyaneC, beststoriesever95, dreamer 3097, serena's girl 4-ever, chaylorfan, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, xSasukesXChickx, ice94cj and LaUr3n-ShAuNy! **_THANK YOU! :-)


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

Taylor walked downstairs after getting ready for the day. Today was Saturday, so the kids got to sleep in a little longer. Taylor though long and hard about all that her and Troy been through. But she can no longer ignore what her heart, and most importantly, her body wants. She loves Troy and has for a long time, its dumb but she felt that having any romantic attachments to Troy is like cheating on her late husband and best friend.

'Yeah, they betrayed us and broke our hearts ten times worst, but I don't want to take Gabriella's from her family... Being second to Troy's heart...' Taylor thought as she fixed up the rest of breakfast.

"You won't ever be second, Taylor McKessise. You will always be the love of my life." Troy whispered as he wrapped his strong arms around Taylor's startled body.

Taylor tensed but relaxed, she cut off the stove before turning around in Troy's arms.

"Troy, I love you. I have been in love with you since elementary school. I watched you grow into a wonderful friend, husband and father." Taylor spoke as she looked deeply into his blue crystal eyes. "My biggest fear is that you love me know but what about when the kids get older? When you let go of Gabby and Chad, and love some else? What will happen to us? To our family?" Taylor cried slightly, she loves him but she didn't want to ruin what love they have now when all the dust settles. How will she explain to the children they got together after their spouses died?

Troy finally understood now, she was afraid that Troy's feelings only surfaced after Gabby and Chad died. Troy moved his hands from her waist to gently hold her sweet, sad face.

"I want you listen to me, okay? I have loved you for years, before Gabriella. When we were growing up, I had the biggest crush on you. I was too afraid to make a move because Chad was obsessed with you. And in high school, Gabby was second to what I really wanted. Then you and Chad got together, I knew I lost my chance. I was praying I would have another but by then you loved him so much. I knew the only way to have you was as my best friend." Troy spoke calmly and passionately from the heart.

Taylor eyes filled with tears of happiness. She really heard him this time, it was real to her. All the moments they had when school, college and even now. The way she felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled and touch her. Watching him with her, his- their children. Deep in her heart she knew it was more; she felt it every single time.

Troy watch as her face displayed all those emotions, telling him she understood. He waited for the final look, the one that was all love and understanding. Then, it happened. She light brown eyes darken slightly, they penetrated right through his.

Taylor moved her hands over to his face, slowly pulling his face to hers. She tilted her head, while her eyes stayed connect to his. She kissed him softly, bushing her lips loving over his soft, firm ones. When Troy took open his lips more, Taylor took full advantage and light tongued his bottom lip. This action caused a deep groan from Troy, taking over the kiss.

Their slow and sensual kiss turned hot and heavy quickly. Their hands went all over one another. Troy's hands moving under her tank top, slowly making coverage over the soft, bare skin. Taylor, moaning softly, moved her hand through his hair and down his body. Feeling all those tight and shaped, muscular body.

Just as Troy was thinking of moving their kissed to another level, sounds of loud laughter and small feet banging down the stairs towards them. Taylor, whom was so deep into their kiss barely noticed until Troy pulled his hands and lips away. This caused Tay to open her eyes. Troy was all smiles seeing her fight her sexy haze.

Troy winked as he quickly kissed her mouth, then moved to grabs cups and plates to service the hungry kids.

"Good Morning!" Were sung by all the kids, every one moving in for hugs, kisses and their favorite spot, so they could eat. Taylor was slightly disappointed to lose the connection, but happy their kids were so excited and ready for the day.

Once the food was dished out, TJ wanted to say grace. Everyone grabbed hands and bowed their heads. Taylor slightly look up to connect eyes with Troy, he was look right at her. Taylor smirked, and mouthed the best words, Troy desperately wanted to her...

**_"Tonight, I want to make love"_**

**************** TBC******************************

_AN: I know, bad girl! But I'm back! Long year and finally have time to write finish my loves. Thank you everyone, I really appreciate the wonderful reviews. I want to send out a special thanks to the people who would not let this story go, even when I had to leave for a while.. Thanks too, **MermaidRam85, Sweetchocolate26, and LaUr3n-ShAuNy**. I hope you all enjoy, more twist to come!_


	10. Chapter 10: Love has been MIA,

_**"Tonight, I want to make love"….**_

_This was all Troy Bolton could think about as sat in his office. His mind was going over all the ways he wanted to have his long time best friend and crush. Troy sighed as he look at the frame photo on his desk. The picture was all the children laughing and leaning against on other with Taylor arms around them, sitting in the center with the most beautiful smile. Troy took that picture on a sunny, warm day in the backyard. It was so much love that day as they played around that Sunday afternoon._

_Troy decided then he was calling in for the day, he couldn't wait another minute to see Taylor. Just as he logged out his desktop and grabbed the phone to let his assistant know she to forward all calls to his cellphone, then she could have the early day off. His office door opened.._

_A woman with bright pink short two piece outfit cam into his office, she was tall, blonde, with ice blue eyes. Troy gave a confused face and spoke to the intruder, "Can I help you?"_

_The Cameron Diaz look-a-like, gave a devil-ish smile and spoke with deep, sensual voice, "Yes, I am Alison Carmichael.. I was the new director for the PR agency that partner with your company. I had an appointment with you to go over the campaign event for Youth Summer and School of 2013". _

_Troy confused then immediately remember the briefing his assistant, Melody gave him when he walked in, his mind was so focused on Taylor he was not even paying attention to his biggest event for his company. Troy gave the apologetic smile, and gesture to seat in front of his desk. _

_"My apologizes, I was almost head to another meeting. Please, have a seat." Troy got out his IPad and began go into his documents and looking for the outline of the Summer event._

_Alison sat down, though in her mind she was looking over Troy and thinking of ways to make sure this meeting was very proactive…._

_Taylor was making arrangements for the children to say with her parents. She was so excited to finally moving the fire between her and Troy to a new stage. A place she had for so long kept hide and dared not to dream of. But with all the patience and love she has been given from Troy, made her realized she deserved to have second chance at life and love._

_Taylor was at the moment, leaving a the mall with bags for tonight when she heard her name being called. She looked behind to find a blast from the past._

_"Hey there, Beautiful", there stood Erin Morrison. And hell was he not looking good…._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**AN: Thank you for all those whom have e-mailed and review. I am sooooo sorry for the MIA on the stories, I want to say **__**Thank YOU**__** to everyone who keep this story alive and continue to read all the Fanfiction stories for High School Musical, I really missed you all and I will make sure I keep writing and reading for you all. I know I was late and bad for leaving you all hanging but no more. Hope you Enjoy and please let me know what you think. **___


End file.
